Rumpelstiltskin's Legacy
by AL21
Summary: This is a continuation from Rumpel Remade with his daughter Joy. She is one of the main events that helps break the curse, she also free's Belle from her prison, they end up creating a bound like a mother and daughter.


I guess you can say that I was born, Once upon a time ago. I was conceived and born all in about two and a half days; strange and impossible I know, however that is what happens when one is fathered by the dark one. I know everything, and when I say that I mean quite literally everything. I know how I was born, who killed my mother, who my father is, and I even know about the curse placed on this place called Storybrooke. The parents Father left me with did not keep me after they saw how fast I was growing. I look about seven, but I have been seven for many years. It was this curse that the queen put on us, fault however; that is all the curse did to me. I have all of my memories of when I was a "fairy tale"; the queen did not do so well keeping an eye on me. Since apparently she does not know that I exist. Which was also good because it made it much easier to follow her without her music. No one say me. Thanks to the cloak that was given to me by father. She was going down steps, I followed, not to close though. Her awareness was still excellent even in this state of a powerless human. I hated this woman, I did not understand why Father would deal with her. Especially what she did to him. The stairs opened up to a room that hosted a front desk, a woman sat there she is someone I would associate with Nurse Ratchet from One flew over the cocos nest.

Regina stood and talked a little bit, gave the nurse a rose then started to walk down a corridor. I pursued. If I was correct and I usually am; she is going to go see Her. We ended up passing a man in a blue gown pushing a broom. Really? I asked myself, I did not think that One flew over the cocos nest was a fairy tale. But to have a little fun I removed the cloak and called boo to him. He jumped slightly and moved away. This gave me a chuckle. I slipped back under the cloak to continue following Regina. She eventually stopped at a door and opened the slot. This was it! This is Her room! As soon as Regina left I would poof into the room and then poof us to the cabin. I ran past her to hide in a corner until she left. I did not need her to bump into me before I could procure my father's present. She stood there for a little while; she must be a very sick person just to stand there watching a person in a loony bin. She was also smiling that very creepy smile. I shook myself, I did not want to start calling the kettle black. I was a bit twisted myself, but then being born with a dark curse rooted deep in my blood it really could not be helped. Sitting there waiting quietly gave me time to think about Father.

I missed him. He was my world, I kept an eye one him for a long while. Well ever since I could walk I found him and stayed hidden in the shadows. Unsure of if I came back he would accept me. My foster family did not want me so why would the person that gave me up want me? It was not logical nor practical to think he would welcome me with open arms. I love my father, and I want nothing more than to be accepted by him. Something bloomed in my mind. The thought that I should give father a glimpse of his love as a gift, before striking my bargain with him. Then he would know she was alive it would give him hope, possibly happiness. A deep smile alighted my face as I changed my plans to go by the store when I release her. This one time, I would give my father a gift. When Regina left I did not hesitate.

I do not know who I am. And I do not know who the woman is that keeps checking up on me. All I know is the four walls and stiff bed that I sleep on; not my name, how old I am, or where I am. I've been locked in this room for as long as I could remember. The slot shut as the woman left me. A despair gripped my heart; why am I so hated? Why was I put here? And how come no one comes to see me? A single tear dripped down my face. Suddenly a little cloaked figure was there; inside my room. I flinched away from it. Then the hood was pushed back to reveal a little girl with red hair. She looked sort of impish with pointed ears and strange iridescent skin. She held her hand out for me to take it, for some reason I trusted her for no more reason than the promise of escape. I grabbed her hand. I felt myself shift between space and time; it was like magic. Seconds later we appeared outside around a store. We were facing a man in a black suite, he had shoulder length gray blond hair, and leaning on a cane. My heart started pounding as I saw him, it was like I knew him, he was beyond familiar. The little girl squeezed my hand, I glanced down to see such agony. Almost like the meeting was hurting her. The man's face shined with happiness, hope, disbelief and disgrace. He reached out towards me as me took a step forward. The girl held out her hand, with a shake of her head then we were once again swept into time and space; until we reached a small log cabin in a forest.

It was her! I staggered forward. It was Belle! Tears painted my face as I stood in the middle of the road infront of my pawn shop. Today had been a rough day for me; Sheriff Swan had just released me from the holding cell at the station after a cold night sleeping on a stiff cot. The cold had gotten to my leg causing me to limp more; but this took any kind of scone out there. The woman I loved so much had been right infront of me looking at me as stunned as I had felt. My Belle she was alive!

Anger struck then. Regina had lied to me! Furry consumed my mind, I started shaking with my anger. I want vengeance! Regina must have been keeping her captive for all these years. This acknowledgment usurp my happy emotions of seeing Belle alive. For a minute I stopped; what if it was not Regina that had her, but the redheaded child? I immediately dismissed that. There would have been no point in letting me see Belle now after all these years. In fact I had felt this calming emotion from her as if the child was trying to tell me that Belle would be safe now. However; if the child had meant well she would have given Belle to me right then. There must have been a reason for the child to keep her. But what? He remembered the look on the girls' face, it was dark so he could not see it well, but it held longing as she looked at him. Almost like she wanted to say something. Or like she wanted something.

"Mr. Gold," Sheriff Swans voice called out to him from behind "what are you doing in the middle of the road?"

This was the first and last person I had wanted to see at that moment. I did not know if I should tell her or not. I turned to look at her. Maybe it was time to call in one of his favors. No! His mind said save that. Just tell her that they are missing people and not to tell Regina. Emma did not like Regina this would play to his good fortunes.

"Miss. Swan, I request that you look for someone for me," I proposed hesitantly. She may not go for it after the last time I asked her to find someone for me.

"Who is it Gold?" She asked suspicious. I gave a hallow smile. This is why I like the woman never doing something without asking questions.

"Two girls. One around your age, brown wavy hair shorter than I am," I nearly flinched at the memory of Belle. I walked to the side walk where Emma stood "the other a child around 7 or 10, red hair."

She was silent for a little while. I stood there patiently. Do not rush the ones that you need to help. "Why should I?"

"Well, they have been missing for a while, and I just saw them, but I could not catch up with them because of my leg," I paused "so I figured the sheriff would be able to find them faster than I could. They are in town, so I thought I should tell you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Gold you are lying to me," she called me on my bluff. I sighed this woman was smart so very smart. I looked down I could not show her the devastation in my face. "Tell me why and I will go find these two for you." I looked up she stood there looking at me waiting.

"Emma if you find them for me I will tell you, _everything_," I almost pleaded. She tapped her foot slightly then nodded. "Thank you, Emma." I turned to leave, but remembered about Regina "You cannot tell the Mayor about either of them. They will be in great danger if you did." I started to walk away when I felt Emma's hand on my shoulder. I turned she looked at me with a frown.

"Let me drive you home, you are limping more than usual," she offered.

She was also very kind. I smiled, "I would like that Sheriff Swan, Thank you."

With that I got into her yellow bug, and she drove me home

The log cabin was nice and small. It was pretty well furnished. The child led me to a chair for me to sit down. There was a roaring fire in the first place I warmed myself up by it. The cabin was clean and tidy, unlike what a child would usually keep the place. In fact the child did not seem very child like at all. She was small with hazel eyes and the brightest straight red hair, her skin was soft, I could tell by holding her hand. She seemed really sweet too. But, I could tell that she had her own agenda. I may have been stuck in that cell for a long time it has made me paranoid. The girl took off her cloak and muddy shoes at the front door where a coat rack stood, she was wearing a shabby looking dress. Almost like she sewed rags together, but if she did I could not see the seams of the sewn spots. She left through an arch, then came back with a cup of water.

"You must be thirsty," she said sweetly handing me the cup. I nodded and I sipped the liquid, it was better than anything I have tasted. She saw the look on my face of surprise. "It is my own mix of herbs to help soar throats." How did she know I had a soar throat? She smiled as if she could read my mind. "Now, I have made you clothes, they are upstairs next to the tube if you want to take a bath while I cook dinner. Then we can talk. You probably have thousands of questions and I am the only that can give you the answers." She smiled again. I could not help my next impulse. I pulled her close for a hug, for some reason I felt this huge feeling that she was putting up a front for me. Trying to give me something strong to hold onto. She hugged me back hesitantly very unsure of herself. She let me go then motioned me up the wood stairs, I nodded. I walked up the wooden stairs slowly unsure of my feet. It has been a while since I've walked a long distance, my legs are trying to get used to it. The bath was already drawn with warm water. I got out of the degrading blue gown the water was deep and came up to my shoulders. I relaxed and in the silence of the cabin I heard the girl clanging pans and shuffling about.

I wonder who she is. And why she is taking care of me. Or why she saved me. There was no making heads and tails of it. She seemed very mature for her age, but then I did not know her age, or her name for that matter. I had not asked. I shall ask her when I am done. Until I should relax. So, I leaned my back against the tube and enjoyed my bath.

I felt my face heat up. I could not help, but think about how Father looked when he saw Belle. The happiness and the self loathing. All I wanted to do was hug him; tell him that he could have her for nothing more than his happiness. I hate knowing that he has hated himself for what happened to Belle; tortured himself with the thought that she was dead and it was his fault. It's not true Father, the queen deceived you! I saw the Queen steal Belle right outside the door after he banished her from his house. I was not upset that Father wasn't eternally in love with my mother, in fact I was so relieved when I started seeing how happy he was around her. All I wish is that I could have had the courage to make him that happy. I was to scared about being rejected, that I never even had the nerve to talk to him. Not once.

I heard the timer go off for the soup based chicken. I pulled it out of the oven and set in on a heat pad on the table. Then I set places, contemplating on whether I should make more throat soother. I knew that she was going to have tones of questions; this was going to be much harder than I thought. I wish I had a friend sometimes to talk to. The creaking of the stairs drew my attention behind me. Belle stood in the blue shirt and jeans I had gotten her. The shirt I made, but jeans were beyond my skills. Her hair was washed and brushed. I smiled. She looked pretty in blue. I pulled out her chair and loaded her plate with food. She sat looking at me with confusion. Probably not understanding why I am being so nice. Never anger the person you need to forward your plans. Also because she had made my Father happy. She cut up her creamy mushroom smothered chicken, and ate it in relish. Belle kept making yum sounds. Once the chicken was gone Belle wiped her mouth then looked at me seriously.

"What is your name?" It was a simple question that I nearly chuckled.

"My name is Joy Rumpelstiltskin," I answered truthfully.

"Where am I?" Another easy one.

"Storybroke."

"What is my name?"

"Belle."

"Who is that man we saw in town?"

I smiled deeply showing my sharp teeth, my eyes flashed the brown, green, and gold that was passed onto me from my father. "That is a man we both know."

"How?"

"I am his daughter and you were once the love of his life," I said factually.

"Once?"

I winced and shifted in my chair. "You two had a falling out. But, I would rather you remember that on your own. It would be easier on your mind if you took things slowly at first."

She nodded. "Does he know you are his daughter?"

"No," I to fast. It was a very painful subject to talk about. She nodded again.

"Look, I do have alternative motives for freeing you." She was going to say something, but I silenced her by waving my hand. "It is nothing bad, that I promise. In the end you should be winning more than just your freedom."

"How can I trust you?"

I smiled, "I would not hurt you, Belle, you mean to much to my father. That I promise you. All I want to do is get you back into good health and keep you out of Regina's clutches and most of all safe."

This time she smiled at me, "You are really lonely aren't you?"

My eyes narrowed. I would not answer that question. She saw that so she put it aside.

"Who is Regina?" She put a new question to me.

"She is the person that put you in the cell, that I stole you from." We sat for a while in silence. I poked at my chicken, I was starving after using all that magic today, but it just felt to awkward to actually eat. Then suddenly Belle go up from her chair and came to sit at my side and started feeding me. This small sign of parenting brought all of my pain and hurt up and tears started slide down my face and I took the bite of chicken. That night Belle and I slept together in the same bed like mother and daughter. Neither of us could sleep without each other for some reason. I guess that is how much our souls called to each other.

I had to leave in the morning to get things for the house and her. I left Belle a message to stay close to the cabin and if anyone entered the cabin to hide. She could not afford to be captured again. I did not take the cloak this time, it was to risky to use it in the morning. I also had to dull my enchanted looks. I curved my pointed ears and I made my skin look normal and dulled the color of my hair. I should look like a human now. The forest seemed more alive this morning like nothing bad was ever going to happen again. Bird twittered and bees buzzed. As I stepped into town a black puppy came up to me begging for food, I did not mind taking another one to take care of. I bent down and put him in my basket. I should go get him some food first. There was a little store just a few feet infront of me, luckily the dog did not bark. I walked into the store, with my list. I had to get fabric for more clothes, jeans, dog treats (as of now), and thread. Probably should get Belle a book or two so that she would not be bored at the cabin. I picked out 12 feet worth of fabrics. Then I headed to the books.

A boy around my age stood looking at a comic. He had short black hair and brown eyes. I looked at the thick books. I picked out a fairy tales book by the Grimm brother and I tried to read for one by Hans Christian Anderson, but I could not reach it. The boy grabbed it and held it for a moment as he looked at me.

"Hello," He greeted friendly

"Hi," I said nervously

"What is your name? I haven't seen you around before." He handed me the book and I tucked it carefully in my arms.

"The names Joy, what about yours?"

"Henry," he held out his hand for me to shake. I tilted my head until he looked at me. Then he noticed, I could not shake it with my hands full. He then offered to carry some of my things which I allowed. We walked up to the counter, we laughed at one of his jokes. I put the merchandise on the counter barely able to reach it.

"Sorry, but I cannot sell to you," he said with a sneer.

I was confused I did not understand why. I looked to Henry he shrugged. The little bell rang as someone stepped into the store. My heart started racing. It was Mr. Gold. It was Father! He saw Henry and came towards us.

"Hey Henry, how are you today?" He ruffled Henry's hair. Then looked at me his eyes widened slightly. Oh shoot! He recognizes me from last night I knew it was a risk. He took his eyes off of me when the cashier address me again.

"Hey kid, I cannot sell to you, so get out so that I can take care of the more important customers," he looked at Father "how may I help you Mr. Gold?"

Father's face went cold and passive. "Why can you not sell to her?"

"I am not allowed to sell to kids under ten," he stated smugly.

I looked at myself dishearteningly, I wish I had gotten a little older. This confused me, I usually came into this store to get food. However I had never seen this cashier.

"Ring her up," Father ordered "I will pay."

I gaped at him. He was going to buy me my things.

"If both you and Henry come over to my pawn shop that is."

I gave a good laugh, I should have known I mean after all he was my father. He smiled right back at me. I nodded. This maybe the only time that I can spend with him until Regina was confronted. Henry agreed too. Mr. Gold bought my things and I put them into my basket then took out my puppy and walked out of the store with Henry petting said puppy. Father walked behind us. The dog danced around our feet and Henry held my hand off and on. I felt so happy especially with Father so near to me. I looked back now and then to see him smiling. He must be thinking about his other son. We reached his store and he unlocked it. Henry gasped at the splendor of the shop the dog barked. I looked around, then saw something that caught my eyes. It was a mobile of crystal unicorns, I trotted over to it. The unicorns glittered.

"You like it?" Mr. Gold asked.

I nodded. I never had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I was to busy hiding in the shadows to get what I wanted with my magic. Suddenly the world left from under my feet as I was set on top of the counter under the unicorns. Father spun the mobile. Rainbows danced all over me as I watched the unicorns twirl around and around. I reached up and petted one as if it were real. Henry giggled at me I smiled at him. I could not help but be enchanted by the unicorns, suddenly my focus was gone. My bright red hair came back, my ears became pointed again, and my skin became the iridescent look of wings. I forgot all except my puppy and ran out of the pawn shop, only to be stopped by a man on a motorcycle. He had a helmet on so I could not see who it was. I tried to run away, but he caught me. Father stepped out from his store looking enraged Henry right behind him. I could show neither of them my magic to confirm anything.

"Let her go," Father ordered. But the man just put me in front of him and took off.

"Help me!" I cried out as I clung to my puppy.

I shuffled my paper work getting ready to go on my rounds of the town when Henry and Gold rushed in. I was a little shocked to see Henry, I was not allowed to have contact. I nearly stated that Mr. Gold must have missed me if he came back after his few days of the cell. But, the looks on both their faces spoke sentences that I should not say my quip.

"Emma!" Henry grabbed my hand and started tugging at me.

"Henry what is wrong?" I said fighting his pulling.

"A child got snatched outside my store," Gold said flatly.

Horrified I knelt down to Henry's level. "Henry tell me every detail." Gold stepped forward. "There is not much to tell. A guy wearing a helmet drove up on a motorcycle and carried her off." Henry nodded, tears streaming down his face. I stroked the tears off his cheeks, knowing exactly who it was. The motorcycle gave it away. He was staying at Grams inn. Quickly I dialed the number and informed Grams what was going on; she said that the he had just walked in with a big suitcase. And that when he left again he would call me immediately. Mr. Gold was looking at the ground he was angry. I had seen that look before, he wants to do something, but he knew if he did something like he did last time he would end up back behind bars. I placed my hand on his shoulder, it was slightly shaking.

"Is it the same girl you were asking me about yesterday?" I said quietly. Not wanting to alarm Henry. Gold just nodded. It clicked then that he was probably worried that Regina was behind the girls capture. He looked at me his eyes sad and disgraced. I knew he was thinking he wish he could have done something for her, but with his leg I knew and he knew he couldn't. "It will be okay. We will find her." He nodded again. We had to find her, she seemed important to Mr. Gold.

I kicked and hollered inside the suitcase, this damn man did not know how to keep his captives comfy I must rectify this. After I get the hell out of this case. The puppy in my arms started whimpering, then suddenly the suitcase is opened and I tumbled out onto a wooden floor. I look up at the helmeted man, he slowly took off his helmet to reveal his face. He had short brown hair and scruff, his smile was unpleasant I wanted to bite him. Which was very childish of me, I wanted to anyway. He heaved me from the floor then into a chair and then tied me to it with a thin golden rope. The color wasn't real, it was the magic that was threaded in the rope was what worried me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

He just sat down on the edge of his bed and continued to give me that creepy smile. He was not part of the curse. I could sense that already, he was an outsider, with him in the way we could not set Storybrooke back to rights. I had to win my father's happily ever after. Even if it is the last thing I did with my cursed life. I knew all of the characters in the life I want back and I knew who they all were in this dimension. Except Henry, but he was born from one of the fairytales; he was Snow White's grandchild.

"Hello, Joy," he finally broke the silence, with my name. Panic struck me. How did he know my name? He anticipated my slight reaction and brought out a big brown leather book, with gold writing on the cover; Once Upon A Time. He flipped through the pages to almost near the end, where he showed the book to me. There was a picture of me with all of my glamor gone; the skin was iridescent, the ears pointy, my eyes just like Father's, and my hair nearly glowing red. There was a title underneath that read: Joy Rumpelstiltskin.

"You are one of the key points to saving all of Storybrooke," he said with a slightly raspy tone "but I won't allow that."

I gritted my teeth trying not to say anything.

"I want Regina to win, and for you and all of yours to loose." He stated trying to get a reaction out of me. "You see," he wanted to explain why he wanted this ending "I fell in love with Regina; the Queen, when I had a dream about her. She told me to come here."

So he's working for the Queen. There would be no other real reason why anyone would come to this place. Everyone got a huge sick feeling trying to enter if they were not meant to be there. The look on his face said that he was self confident. He did not know what I was capable off and he thought he could keep me here with this enchanted rope. Bully for him, but it was not going to be so. I will escape and I will do it with such ease the he would not know what to do next. The puppy was now asleep in the suitcase. I smiled at him, he was rather adorable. My black dog; my little curse eater. Who sent him my way obviously did not know that if a child is born by a cursed man that the curse will be transferred and will forever be with that said child. There was no way for me to just get kissed by my true love and become a regular human, just like father was; at one point in his life.

Someone yelled up to the man. It was Grams, I spent enough of my time studying these people to know what they sounded like. The guy looked at me and with a wink left. I glared after him until the door shut the entire way, a sly grin spread across my face. I whistled in a frequency that humans could not hear. The puppy stood up instantly, using the same frequency I told him to start gnawing the ropes. Doing so would loosen the enchantment, in the instant it did, I used my strength and broke the thin material grabbed Henry's book, stuffed the puppy into one of my skirt pockets, and escaped out the window. High jumps did not scare me I basically could fly, but that took tons of energy which I did not have to waste. I also did not have time I could waste; I took off into the bushes outside the house and aimed for father's shop. I still needed my things. The dog barked in my pocket. I ducked into trees and behind things to keep myself hidden from anything and everything. I could not risk getting captured again, Belle was waiting for me to get back. It was undignified to keep a lady waiting.

The basket was exactly where I left it, I had to do something that would let father know that I was safe. I took out a piece of the gold thread that Gold had bought me and I wrapped it around his door with a single red hair of mine threaded in it. This would let him know that I came back, plus the missing basket would be a hint, but I had to make sure he was not out looking for me. Expanding his energy on something that was not required doing. What I really wanted to do was stay there and wait for him; to run into his arms and cry. But I could not afford to be so selfish; saving the other world was much more important than my need to be loved. I ran off back into the forest. Knowing that I would only come back into town two more times; one to see Henry again and two to strike the bargain with my father.

I was on my way back to my pawn shop worrying about what happened to the girl. Grams had called the station back saying that the child was not there, but there had been signs of him holding a victim. Sheriff Swan said that Grams described the look on the mans face as enraged after seeing that no one was in the room. Grams had also mentioned that the man started looking for something as if it were missing. This said two things; one the girl had escaped, and two she had taken something with her. What I did not know. I arrived at my store down trodden, I really hope that the child was safe. I never knew what happened to my son, nor my daughter. I sighed. I regretted giving Joy away, I did care for her mother and she was all I had left of her; but after falling in love with Belle I could not say I felt the same way with Joy's mother. I reached to unlock the shops door when I found a gold strand woven with a piece of gold thread. Happiness filled my heart and soul. The child had gotten away safe and she was telling me she had. I noticed that the basket that she dropped was gone. Relief overflowed, but worry tightened itself around my heart. She may be safe, but where did she go? Was she the one that rescued Belle? Some many questions, but I could not answer them. I had to think of a plan to make Emma serious about wanting to beat Regina for good.

I was sitting outside in the grass, picking flowers. I think Joy would enjoy a nice flower necklace or tiara. The child may have plans for me that could end up trading me for something, but she did give me my freedom back. The look on her face last night when I hugged her told me things that she never would herself. I felt so attached to her and I think she feels the same about me; the bond between us may just be our connection to that man we saw last night. I did not wish that were so. I wanted to be more than just a piece to use; with all my heart I wanted to be her mother. The sun glared down at me from the sky, it was relatively a hot day, but being in a cold and damp dungeon for most of my life there was nothing but love for the heat. The position of the sun is what worried me; Joy said she would not be taking long maybe a few hours and she left at least three hours before I woke up. Worry gripped me, calming down was not an option. She was a mere child out there on her own, after helping me escape; that hospital must have cameras. They would know that I am missing soon and come looking for me, which is why I understand that I should stick close to the cabin and hide if anyone comes by it. Joy risked her life to both free me and now taking care of me. I am indebted whether I am unsure of what she has planned for me.

Suddenly a rustling noise came from behind me. I turned; Joy stood there in her ragged dress with a black puppy by her side, little chest heaving gasping for breath. She dropped to her knees, I got to my feet and rushed to her, she motioned me to stop as she got back to her feet and walked to me. The puppy followed close behind. There was this determined look on her face as she brought out a book, she held it infront of her, dark clouds rolled over head, the colors of Joy's eyes disapeared as she focused on whatever she was chanting. Suddenly the wind stirred strong picking up leaves as it gained its strength. The leaves surrounded Joy, it whipped her clothing and hair around and around, then gathered around the book; both the book and leaves were gone in a blinding flash of white light. When all finally settled down, I continued forward cautiously, now knowing just how powerful my woman-child hostess was. She looked at me with crystal green eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready to start remembering who you are, now, Belle?" She asked sweetly, I knew that she could force the memories on me, but instead is giving me the choice whether or not I want to remember. Which she knew I did of course, that is why I nodded, and took her hand as she led me inside. Little did I know it would be weeks later, that I would finally be meeting the destiny that was thrust upon me.

One Month Later

I sat down with a golden lamp inlaid with jems, trying to finish up inventory, when Sheriff Swan strutted in with fierce determination. She placed her hands on my desk and looked me square in the eye, anger arched in the depths of her eyes. I could tell that she was trying her damnedest trying to keep herself, but failing only slightly. She _was_ the born hero Storybrooke needed.

"May, I help you, Sheriff?" I asked silkily. Not giving a hint that I knew anything. She sighed and took a breath, then once again met my eyes.

"I want to get her, Gold, I want to get the mayor," she said scathingly.

I gasped with a smirk, "I thought you didn't like my methods." Almost instantly she countered with, "But I like your results, help me Gold, we both are out to get her and I have only won when working with you."

I smiled kindly, but it didn't reach my eyes, oh no, my eyes probably registered vengeance against Regina; I was ready to get her as well. I was ready for my happy ending, which would be Regina's fall.

"All right I will help you, just know," I paused, with a thoughtful look into those raging eyes "you are stronger than you think." With that she turned to leave, however, I stopped her again. "Emma, have you found the girls, yet?"

She looked at me over her shoulder with a sad look, I could tell it was a no, but I needed to hear it.

"No, Gold, I haven't," she whispered "I will try harder, I promise." Then she left me sitting alone in my little shop of past horrors. They brought back memories of the coward I once was and the tyrant I turned out to be. A wicked smile crossed my face, as I remembered, the woman of my life. Two children; one bastard child that I thought was mine, and the beautiful baby girl that I knew was mine it was her that gave me the strength to keep living. I knew one day she would seek me out; she had to eventually, there was no one a baby born out of magic would not have magic that they needed someone to teach them. I just wanted her to have a normal childhood until then. Now, she was my strength, I have to make sure that Emma wins, so that she could have a life out in the open instead of hidden away.

Suddenly a tinkling of glass made me look up, a small cloaked figure with the hood pulled past the nose sat underneath the crystal unicorn mobile, I stood slowly, my leg was giving me problems. I grabbed my cane and limped to the figure. The child like figure giggled in a way that I used too. I came to stand in front of it, slowly I reached forward and slid the hood back a girl with red-hair, black eyes, and gold scaled skin sat infront of me. I could already tell by the hair that this was for sure the girl that Henry was hanging around with, the one that got away from her kidnapper. She looked at me with those darkly cursed eyes. Not only did I recognize her as the girl with Henry, but I recognized her as my daughter.

"Joy?" I said shakily.

She sneered, "And what if I am?"

We stayed like that, staring at each other in silence, such hope and joy that I had not known for a long time filled my heart. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her, to never let her go. Yet, I got this feeling that she wouldn't allow me that luxury. The only luxury I ever actually wanted; was to be with my family free from all troubles and wars. Even in this dimension I wasn't allowed that.

"What are you, here for, Joy?" I asked carefully.

She lifted her chin in a dignified way, "I came to see your progress."

"And?" The hope escaped in my voice with a happy quiver.

She actually, let go of her cursed self to look at him directly as the child she was, "You are not strong enough, yet." My heart hit rock bottom, to have my daughter tell me that, shock me to my core. That is why, she dropped the disguise, it was to antagonize me.

"Why?" Anger and hurt slipped out as I watched her walk towards the door. She was going to leave me.

"I need you angry. Otherwise nothing you do, will protect, Belle," she said bluntly. She stood infront of the door her back turned towards me. I couldn't see her face, I moved towards her, but she stopped me by turning to look at me, tears glazing her eyes.

"Why, did you leave me?" Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her sobs. That touched my soul more than any harm done to me has ever done.

I didn't know what to say, it was so sudden, and I never expected to answer this question. I was completely unprepared. How did one answer such a question? I looked at Joy, her lips were trembling tears painted her cheeks. My heart cried for her, but still no matter how much I wanted to answer her, I didn't know how.

He stood there with this confused innocent look which pissed me off, I was already crying, it was humiliating enough that I had told myself that I would not ask such a question, and then I go and add crying on top of it. My temper snapped, "Stop standing there looking so damned innocent!" I stopped my foot and the shop shook, "I said, 'Why, did you leave me?'" Tears came by the dozens to make streams instead of droplets. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, so he could lean more casually he positioned his cane infront of him and leaned forward. He had an honest open face with me.

"I honestly have no idea," he said slowly, I was about to snap when he held up a hand, it silenced me instantly. I keep forgetting that he is Rumpelstiltskin and even though he isn't at his full strength he was still stronger than Regina, and my father, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted too, which of course I don't. I adored him too much. "However, at the time, I thought it would be for the best. Regina was my enemy if she knew of you she would have used you against me. And with her around I could not afford to not be cursed. I knew even then that I was going to be one of the few to be able to stop her. But, that is my cover," he paused thoughtfully "I think it was because of my son. I was afraid that I would loose you in the same way, so I placed you as far away from me as I could. I always know that if you were with me, I would have been to cowardly and pushed you away from me afraid of being to close."

My tears started to dry up. I forgot I had a half- brother, I turned to leave. Father called to me, his eyes pleading with me to stay. I wanted to. Oh, how I wanted to. But, there was things to take care of. A war to start, Regina's generals to kill, so much to do in so little of time. I am still only a kid.

"I have business with my brother," I stated I looked back once more with a smile to whisper "Good-night, Dad." Then used the cloaks magic to carry me back to my cabin. In the edges of my hearing I swear I heard him whisper back, "Good-night, Joy." Belle was waiting. It was time for her memory exercises. Soon Father, I thought, soon you will have Belle back...but only if you take me back as well.

I slipped off of my motorcycle, to sneak up on Sheriff Swan. My plot to get in good with her and that brat Henry was working perfectly, the kid was very gullible he would believe anything. And Emma, well she was a whole other story, she was one of those complicated woman that just wanted attention and love from a man. Which is what I am here to do, until the day I hand her over to Regina to gain her favor and we devour this fantasy character filled town together. I grabbed her elbows with a boo. This caused her to jump, and whirl on me, I held my hands up with mock surrender, laughing. The ploy got her to let down her guard, precisely what I wanted. Suddenly Henry came running up, his book in hand.

"Hey, August!" He chirped happily. I smiled and ruffled his hair; oh how much this disgusted me. Anger burned in my gut as I got the feeling that my plans were going to be ruined. Emma turned to me with a slight smile.

"How may I help you, August?" She said almost stoic.

I grinned widely, flashing my brilliantly white teeth, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

She gave me a thoughtful frown, with brow furrowed I heard the dreaded answer, "Sorry, August, but this is the only day Regina is letting me see Henry, I can't rain check."

I shrugged showing that it was nothing, hopped back on my cycle and drove back to my room, with a wave to Henry and Emma. They will get theirs when the time comes. I growled. This set my plans back at least a day! I stormed up the steps when I reached the hotel, add the door slam I felt like a teenager getting denied something and throwing a tantrum like a brat.

"And that is exactly what you are looking like," a girls voice mocked behind me. I whirled to see a girl with red hair and black eyes with gold scaled skin. Wearing a grin that met each ear.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The question was answered with a cackle of an insane person, she was rather scary, I had never seen this sort of thing. Then I halted my thought process; she has red hair! It clicked. It was the child I stole...its was Joy Rumpelstiltskin! She had someone changed the look of her cursed disguise.

"Wrong, boy-o, its my growing power, with each passing minute that Regina doesn't win, I gain more, and its evolving me," she said confidently.

I leered at her cautiously I asked, "So what are you doing here?"

She looked me deep in my eyes, I felt claws delving into my soul. It was her magic. They were searching for something, and she wanted it bad. Suddenly the clawing was done, and the smile was all teeth; more than satisfied with her find.

"I do not know, I thought it was time we had a proper family reunion," she paused and looked at me again wild eyed, "with more courtesy than you showed me, dear brother."

I growled and lashed out. How did she know! I had change my name, was able to move out of this town so that I was able to make sure that Regina didn't know who I was. Now this little brat knew who I was without trying! She dodged me like a cat would. Suddenly she stood on a poster of my bed starring me dead in the eyes.

"I will see you later brother, but that time, I will have your head!" She then vanished leaving me with nothing, but creepy child cackling. I roared in anger after her hoping she would hear my curse, but if anything she didn't.

I sat silently, at the kitchen table waiting for Joy to get home from her little plan to find her brother. I smiled gently. There was nothing that Joy said she would do that she has not accomplished. Joy was an extraordinary child; very complicated. She liked to sew and read, she could cook and she was sweet with manners that the Queen of England would be green with envy over. However, there is that dark side to her, the one part of her that cannot be separated from her. There was no breaking this curse, because it wasn't a curse it was in her DNA; taking the magic she had away would kill her. This maybe what Joy wants, but Belle wouldn't allow it. She had become attached to Joy like a mother. Even now she was worrying if she was doing okay. The only thing she had of knowing was the puppy they had named, Dog. If she was hurt he would be in action of protector in two seconds time. Joy had given him this magical bond for my own sake, she didn't want me to worry.

Joy was always taking care of me, even though she never stopped to ask if I wanted her to take care of me. Or get my memories back for that matter. I know that I lost them because of the stupid spell that Regina put on Storybrooke, but it also didn't give me new memories. However, it is too late now, I remember most of it, barely. I remember, but most of it is foggy and choppy. I know that I am in love with Joy's father; she had said as much, but I still have those feelings and happy moments with him. I wanted to keep those definitely, but maybe I do not want to remember the bad moments. Then I thought of the smile on Joy's face when she told me about how she got to spend the day with her father, even though it was the day she got kidnapped. The bad moment didn't spoiler her elation of being with her father. It was courage and strength like that, that I wish I had once again.

I looked at the apron I was sewing, it was white with red roses on it. I was making it for Joy a present for being my savior and all. Dog started barking, it was his happy bark, I sighed in relief and went to go greet Joy. She was standing with her magic cloak over her arm petting Dog with such a sweet smile. How could such as face, carry so much pain?

"How did it go dear?"

She smiled so easily that she glowed. It was the magic in her that was making her skin do that. I had never seen her do that before, "I found my brother, now I can take my revenge for what he did to father."

"You seem awfully cheery, thinking about your brother's imminent demise," I said sort of put out, now knowing what she was glowing about. She stopped as did her glowing, she probably hadn't thought of it that way. I knelt down to meet her on a face to face level. She was stunned now, all traces of happiness gone. I decided not to scold her, what good would it do, it is not so much her fault as it is the magic in hers fault; instead I pulled out the apron that I had stitched roses into and presented it to her. She smiled again, however this one seemed more genuine since it wasn't the thought about murdering someone.

"It's beautiful, Belle, thank you! I love it!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. See she is just a normal kid, I thought. Then scolded myself; how could I think such an awful thing? I love her, like my own. I hugged her closer. That night we spent baking and reading. She looked so content. I just couldn't figure her out. I do not know what time it was, when she suddenly went ridged. She looked at me her eyes glowing, her eyes started to slid shut and fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground; the heat radiating off her body scared me. What should I do? Rumpelstiltskin popped into mind. He used to be a potion maker and healer. I slung her into a cradled position.

"Dog," I called for the black puppy. He came waddling up, his butt wagging the little tail he had. "I need you to take me to Mr. Gold."

Dog stood at attention. He then looked at Joy in my arms and took off like a banshee howling his little puppy mind. Luckily for me he was still a puppy, so stubby chubby legs didn't take as fast as he wanted. It was easy for me to keep up walking at a fast pace; in about fifteen minutes we were infront of an big house. Dog ran up the steps and started pawing at the door, it was late at night, he might not even be awake. I waited for a little bit, almost gave up hope, I turned around but stopped when I heard the door handle turn.

"Hello, is someone, out there?" A soft male voice graced my ears, it was him, suddenly my memories came back in all bright color. I turned slowly and looked up at Mr. Gold he was leaning on his cane, still dressed in a suit like the first time I saw him outside the asylum. He was so handsome standing in the moonlight tears started falling. He squinted to see me, "Belle, is that you?"

"Rumpel?" I said shakily, my shock was broken when Joy shuddered in my arms "Rumpelstiltskin help me! Joy, she's fallen ill, and I don't know what to do!" I started to panic, the fever had gotten worse. "Please?" I begged.

He motioned me up the steps. I strode up them, careful not to drop Joy. He looked down and felt her forehead, his eyes widened. "Bring her inside. I have a deep tub that we can cool her off in." Dog whined noisily.

"Its okay buddy, Joy will be okay," I reassured him.

He ran freezing water and had me place her in the bath slowly. Joy whined in pain from the cold on her over heated skin, this made Dog start howling. Then he too, dropped to the ground and started writhing in pain. Mr. Gold looked at me; then to Joy and to Dog.

"She's bound to the dog?" He asked. I nodded, She and Dog had been thick as thieves, since she had brought him home. "When did this start?"

"Twenty to twenty- five minutes ago," I answered. "What is wrong? Please, tell me she is just sick? And that this had nothing with her going to see her brother today."

Mr. Gold looked deep into her eyes, "Her brother?"

I covered my mouth really quickly. Do not talk! I commanded myself. Joy cried out in pain, I turned to tend to her. I dabbed her brow. "What is wrong with her?" I laid my head on the edge of the tub.

"I do not know," he said plainly. I slowly turned my head.

"You better find out," I ordered.

He tilted his head, "What are you her mother, dearie?"

I stood tall and upright my finger dug into his chest, "Yes, I am, and unless you figure out what is wrong with her, you will have a fierce french mother on your hands." My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. However, he smiled, as he took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Here, I was thinking you lost all your fight, especially what Regina had done to you," he said approvingly. I looked behind me at my baby, sitting in the tub.

"I guess, I just needed a little Joy, in my life." There was a sudden hissing noise. We looked around to see Joy sit up rubbing her head.

"Ugh, what happened? Why am I in a tub of water in my clothes?" She made a face, "Argh, now they are going to shrink!"

Mr. Gold and I looked at each other, then threw their heads back to roar with laughter. Joy was still to disorientated to understand what was going on, so she shrugged and shrank back into the tub.

Gold pulled out a chair for me, but I didn't sit down, instead I walked over to a pedestal where a chipped white china tea cup with blue flowers sat alone. I gently picked it up in her hands carefully, so as not to cut my hand on the sharp part. I remembered when I accidentally dropped it when Rumpelstiltskin had made a horrid comment about skinning children, the fear I held for him back then seemed so silly now. Rumpelstiltskin had turned out kind and charming, no one would have understood me at all with my feels back in that fairy tale land. I looked up at Gold who stood a good ten feet away, he had this anguished look, like he wanted to get closer but felt undeserving of my presence. His human self looked much different than the gold scaled skin he once had. I held out my hand to him, I really didn't want to be so far away, I had stayed cooped up in a cell for 28 years without him by my side, I would not stand for anymore time to lapse without him by my-side. He stepped forward and I pulled him closer, I buried my face into his shirt...oddly enough his scent hadn't changed. Gold lead me to a chair, pulled it out for me to sit down, he was such a gentleman. But, there was something still Rumpelstiltskin about him, either the crooked smile or his attitude, I couldn't decide which. I just knew he wasn't really different from the man I fell in love with.

He sat down to the left of me, he snatched my hand up and pressed it to his lips. Heat flushed my cheeks, this made him smile. There was something I had to ask him before I lost my head.

"Do you love me?" I ask bluntly, he blinked at me then chuckled.

"Yes, I love you, Belle."

"Do you love, Joy?" Again blunt. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I love Joy, she's my daughter."

I smiled that was what I wanted to hear, "Will you welcome her back into your life?"

He frowned, brow furrowed "I had every intention of never letting her leave my sight again," he answered looking me deep in my eyes, "Why all of the questions Belle?"

I shook my head. I really couldn't tell him that his daughter had expected him to deny her if I wasn't used as a bargaining chip. It was then that Gold leaned closer, I met him halfway our lips fit together perfectly. His kiss was a blaze of fire and passion, I clung to him never wanting to let go. We separated after minutes of not breathing both giggling like children that stole the last piece of candy. Suddenly, Gold's back straightened and he pushed his chair back, panic written all over his face, he ran to his grand stair case, taking the stairs two by two he reached the top. I watched him disappear into the room we put Joy to bed, it wasn't a split second later when I heard him roar Joy's name. Then rushed out and ran into the balcony, tears streaked his cheeks the glaze of tears gave his eyes a crazed look.

"She's gone!" He cried "She isn't in her bed!"

A gasp escaped my mouth before I place my hands over my mouth, the notion that she was gone jerked at my chest causing a pain that brought tears to my eyes. Joy was missing! My mind shrieked. My daughter is missing! The parental bound that connected me to Joy was breaking and I wanted to do nothing more than go running in the streets calling for her. Gold slid to his knees hugging the rails posts, crying. I ran up the steps to him, when I reached him, his first words were.

"I cannot, lose her too," his voice cracked. His pain was breaking my heart, I pulled him into my chest; we sat there crying together. Where are you Joy? My mind called longingly.

I slammed the cabin door behind me; the scene of Belle and Father kissing running through my mind. All of my hopes were gone now. He would never want me back after he got her back; he would go find Ba and they would live happily after without me. I fell to my knees in front of my full body mirror. Everyone was going to leave me by myself, and when the curse was broke I would alone in a world cruel magic that would twist and bend me to its will. A sob tore from my throat, my body racked with spasms as I weeped for my cursed life.

I grabbed onto my mirror to pull myself up, and looked into my own anguished face, only to realize that I no longer looked like a five year old. I was as tall as Henry now, my face didn't have as much baby fat and my eyes had more of an almond shape to them. I stood back from the mirror to look at my body fully. This had me worried, something was happening, there must have been a reason why I got that fever. Now there must be a reason why I got taller. Suddenly, my world went dark, and I felt arms grab me binding me with rope and gagging me. I struggled against my capture and binding.

"Good-job August, its good to have an ally such as yourself," a woman's voice said "though why you just didn't kill Rumpelstiltskin when you had the chance is beyond me." The woman chuckled, by that point I knew it was Regina.

August chuckled in response "Even I have a heart for a sap story."

They laughed mockingly. No, I wasn't going to allow them to hurt Daddy. I wouldn't! I screamed behind my gag. The fire of which was my magic burned through me, the ground shook violently and the cabin rattled around me. My scream was echoed by their screams I didn't know what I was doing, but the blinding white light that filled my mind burned strong and bright. My bindings and gags fell away and I raised to my feet; my scream turned into a howl.

"I will never allow you to harm my father!" The blinding light broke free of my body, it exploded into a whirling white vortex of magic. The sheer power created shock waves. Regina screamed in fear, but was unharmed. August quickly ran from the house. I knew instinctively that the power wouldn't kill anyone, instead it would wake everyone up. I could hear them in my mind; everyone started to remember their past lives and who they originally where. When the realization struck Regina she fled my presence unknowing that Emma had already whipped everyone into a rioting crowd. They were waiting to ambush her at her house. Emma was furious I could feel it. I also, felt my Father. He was looking for me! This calmed me down so quickly that the power imploded back at me sending me flying across the cabin laying me out flat on my back.

I have no idea how long I laid there stunned, when Henry and Dog appeared above me. Worry creased their faces. Henry held his hand out for me, I took it. In a mater of seconds I was back on my feet ready to fight again. I looked at Henry.

"Take me to my father Henry." He nodded knowing that it wasn't a request. The night was cold and held a strange wind; the trees were shrieking with their anticipation of what was to come. I paid little to no attention to them; I had one mission left and that was to save my Father!

I ran as fast as my ten year old legs would allow me to go. My lungs burned from the air I was wasting calling out for my father. I couldn't believe that I had let August get away, I knew what he wanted to do. I had to hurry, my feet skidded to a halt around a corner of the town. Chants of promised retribution was drowned out by another vortex of magic in the middle of town. It was tearing the town to pieces fairytale characters were being sucked up. Just then Henry called to me pointing out August standing in the middle of a street watching the chaos.

"Ba!" I hollered. I took out my father's dagger, I had taken it the last time I was in his turned to look at me fear danced behind his iris'; he knew I was there to kill him. I started towards him when he called for me to stop.

"I am not Ba!" He screamed over the howling of the vortex.

I raised my eye brows, "Of course you are!"

"No, I was sent her by Ba, he isn't here!"

"Liar!" I raged. "If that is true why did you want to harm my father!"

His face turned pale and his eyes swelled with tears as he answered me, "I never planned to kill Rumpelstiltskin. It was my intention to hurt Emma to keep everyone here so that Ba could come to his father. That is why I was on Regina's side, so that Ba could reunite with his father."

"Lies!" But, deep inside I knew he was right. That meant that Father was going back without finding Balefire. This man wasn't my brother and this curse would have been for not, if Ba wasn't here. That meant that Father had to stay here! I left August standing in aw over the rapidly growing vortex. Henry called after me, but I had to leave him. I had to find my father. I had no idea how long I ran for, but I knew Father would stay away from the vortex. It wasn't until I reached close to the border of the curse that I saw my Father with Belle. There was a crowd preventing Regina from getting back into the town with the breaking curse. Which had gained on me as I ran.

"Father!" I called out, he turned around, both him and Belle looked over joyed to see me. Those looks made it even harder to do what I did. With a great deal of magic I sent both of them flying across the border, knowing that I wouldn't reach them in time to join them on the other side. I barely had my hand close enough to touch the wall of the weakening curse. "Father!" I cried out again, I saw him reach for me, then the vortex swallowed me into the depths of its magic.

Once again I watched my child being snatched from me by magic.

"JOY!" I reached. "JOY!" I just barely felt her finger tips and saw those cursed eyes that resembled mine as they were swept away back to the dimension of where I belonged. "NO!" I slammed my fists against the road. "NO!"

Finished...or should I continue with one last fanfic?

I'll let my readers decide.

Sirenia= My mind's eye


End file.
